


FairyTail Next Generation

by NyxRedfoxWinchester



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Children, Fairytail, Fairytail Next Gen, Next-Gen, OTP's Kids, Pregnancy, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxRedfoxWinchester/pseuds/NyxRedfoxWinchester
Summary: Set 7 years in the future, main OTP's are cannon and HAVE BABIES. How will they handle parenting?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all written in POV. Each chapter is a different POV so some chapters will be kinda short! Please leave a comment if you like it!

**Erza**

The absolute terror chilled through her bones. She would rather be faced with two hundred monsters then what she was about to see. Her hands shook and a small bead of sweat trickled down her brow. Her breathing was fast and heavy. Her sweaty hands fumbled around with the small stick in front of her. She laughed at herself nervously. Here she was, Titania, Queen of the Fairies, terrified of something so small. Something that most women would be ecstatic of makes the great Titania tremble. Jellal sat in front of her, he seemed to be more nervous and sweaty than she was. Here were two of the most powerful wizards in Fiore scared out of their minds because of what? A pregnancy test.

“Jellal, time is up. It should already be there! It said FIFTEEN MINUTES!  IT HAS BEEN 20 MINUTES JELLAL.” She was practically ripping her scarlet hair out in nervousness.

“Calm down Erza.” Jellal patted her leg, “We will be fine.”

Erza stared daggers into the small test. Five minutes of stressful silence pass until two small blue lines appeared in the white space.

Jellal smiled ear to ear and buried his face in his hands.

“Oh my god.” Erza dropped the test on the floor and covered her mouth with her hands, “Oh my god.”

“Erz. We are pregnant!” Jellal exclaimed.

“OMG I NEED TO CALL EVERYONE!”

 


	2. Lucy's POV

Lucy

 

The communication lacrama on the bedside table rang.

“NATTSSUU!!!” Lucy shouted covering baby Iggy’s ears. She heard him bang down the stairs and crash around the kitchen until coming into the living room. On his shoulders was their daughter, Layla.

“What’s wrong!?” Natsu looked panicked.

“I can’t answer the lacrama, I’ve got my handful.” She gestured to the baby she was feeding.

Natsu slipped Layla off his shoulders and answered the Lacrama.

“Natsu!” Erza’s voice shouted in glee, “Lucy! Jellal and I are pregnant!”

His eyes got wide and he looked at Lucy who looked just about ready to cry in happiness. She smiled at Natsu and waved him out of the room to talk to Erza in privet.

Layla looked up at her mother in confusion and asked, “Why is Auntie Erza and Uncle Jellal BOTH has-ing a baybee?”

Lucy chuckled, “No Sweetie, Auntie Erza is having the baby. It is in her tummy right now. He or she is going to be your new cousin!”

Layla’s eyes got wide in excitement, “Just like Auntie Levy right?!”

Lucy’s eyes smiled, it was so easy to entertain a 3-year-old, “Yes. Just like Auntie Levy and Uncle Gajeel.”

Natsu came back in and smiled at her, “Erz is so fired up!”

“Yeah!” Layla got in a fight stance and balled her little fists, spurts of red flames spit off her body, “We is all fired up now, right Daddy?!”

Natsu put his hand on her head and smiled childishly, “That’s right!”

Lucy laughed, like father like daughter.


	3. Levy's POV

 LEVY

She began reading out loud, this time it was a story about a man and a magic sword that raced across the continent fighting monsters.

“… and he drew his sword and attacked swiftly. His mind only set on the…” she read until Gajeel interrupted her.

“Yo shrimp. You know she can’t hear you right?” He peeked his head from the kitchen, he was making her some lunch.

“Shush Gajeel!” Levy exclaimed, “She can hear just fine!”

He leaned against the doorway smirking, “Lev. She is still inside your belly.”

Levy pouted, “So? Doesn’t mean she still can’t get an early start.”

Gajeel laughed, “You did the same thing with Izo when he was still in there.”

“Where is your son anyway?” Levy asked, trying to stand but her very pregnant belly didn’t allow her to.

“ISARNO!” Gajeel bellowed. A scrappy looking blue haired 6-year-old with iron bolts down his forearms tore down the stairs.

He walked over to his mother and plopped next to her, “Hi.”

“Hey kiddo.” Gajeel said, “go on an help your mother up.” The little boy took his mom’s hands and helped her stand.

“My, my Izo! You are getting so strong! Training with your father and Jellal is really paying off!”

Izo smiled at her, revealing gaps in his teeth, “Yeah! Dad said that I am going to be the strongest wizard ever! And Jellal thinks I’m really good too!”

“Now, now” Gajeel’s rough voice chuckled over to their son, “Don’t get too carried away. You were born with a very difficult magic power; I can’t teach you how to use it but I can whip you into shape. Heavenly body magic isn’t easy, kiddo.”

“Tch.” Izo plopped on the couch again, “If Jellal can do it, so can I!”

Levy rolled her eyes at her boys.   


	4. Erza's POV

Erza

She walked over to see Mira to tell her the good news since she was only one house down.

Erza knocked on the door and Zara answered.

“Hello Zara! Are your parents home?” Erza asked trying to contain herself. Zara motioned for her to come in. Erza watched Zara move around and laughed internally. She never got over how similar she was to her father, Laxus.

“Sit down, I’ll go grab ‘em” Zara said and ran up the stairs.

Erza contemplated on what Zara even got from Mira. She looked like a mini-Laxus. She had the same blonde hair and the I-don’t-have-time-for-your-shit demeanor. All she was missing was the lightning scar.

“Erza!” Mira chirped floating down the stairs with another Dreyar on her hip, “So good to see you!”

Mira put down her son, Yuri, “What brings you here?”

Erza steeled herself to deliever the exciting news, “Mira… I’m pregnant!!”

Mira squealed and embraced her.

“I’m so happy for you and Jellal!” Mira squeezed Erza’s arms in excitement, “Oh! Zara, get us some tea please!”

The teen left for the kitchen.

“How is she doing?” Erza asked quietly.

Mira’s smile faded a little, “Oh, she is alright, just pouting. I told her she could go on an S-class job alone when she earns the rank of S-class wizard. She isn’t too happy about that since the Fullbuster twins already got to go out on their own.”

“Why did Polaris and Yoki go on an S-class quest alone?” Erza said in dismay, “Surely Gray and Juvia have something to say about that?!”

Mira leaned in conspiratorially, “It is said that they pulled a Lucy and Natsu and stole it from the S-class board. Right under the current Master’s nose.”

Erza laughed, “Those kids are almost as bad as we were! But that explains why Zara is mad. Her own mother accidentally allowed two non-S-class take an S-class request.”

Mira laughed too, “I think Natsu and Gray are a bad influence on the next generation!”

“Who is going after them? To make sure they don’t get themselves killed?”

“Oh, Asuka is. She did make S-class a while back.”

“Oh! I remember! Bisca was so happy! Asuka chose to have a Dragon slaying Lacrama implanted, right? Earth Dragon slayer, if I remember correctly.”

“Yep! Everyone thought she would follow in her parent’s footsteps but she ended up forging her own path.”

The two women laughed and chatted for a few hours until Erza thought to get home.

“Well, I better get going. Don’t want to keep Jellal waiting.”

They said their goodbyes and Erza left. She walked home her mind swimming with the latest Guild gossip. She looked back about 7 years ago, when they all began turning into adults.

Lucy and Natsu were still awkwardly flirting, Gajeel and Levy started dating, Mira got married to Laxus and Jellal had proposed to Erza out of the blue.

Erza sighed at the happy memories of days gone by. When Natsu and Gray would ask her for love advice, even though she knew that neither of them wanted to. Helping Levy pick out her wedding dress and helping her sample cakes. Assisting Natsu in the ordeal of picking out an engagement ring. Being Mira’s maid of honor. Being named Zara Dreyer’s and little Iggy Dragneel’s Godmother.  She was just, so content with her adult life.

Erza was about to turn 27, and was going to have a baby. She and Jellal were the second of their generation of Fairy Tail to get married. The first being Mira at age 19. That was an exciting time, Makarov was delighted that Laxus and Mira were finally tying the knot that he gave the title of Guild Master to his future daughter in law.

Erza walked back to her house with all the happy memories filling her brain.  


End file.
